


When Baking Chocolate Chip Cookies

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 35 Ways to Say I Love You [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Bellamy's a good brother, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Octavia’s grades were dropping. She didn’t have any friends, and she rarely left her room. Bellamy was concerned about his sister. She just hadn’t been herself since their mom died.But he had an idea.





	

Octavia’s grades were dropping. She didn’t have any friends, and she rarely left her room. Bellamy was concerned about his sister. She just hadn’t been herself since their mom died.

But he had an idea.

* * *

 

Octavia got home at the same time as always. She was ready to run up to her bedroom, but Bellamy called from the kitchen. She entered the room, taking in the full counter. The oven was on, and there were things like flour, sugar, and eggs on the small counter.

“What’s going on, Bell?” She asked, setting her backpack down on the table.

The twenty-two year old came around the corner, adorned in a floral print apron that had been their mother’s. “We’re gonna, bake, O,” he told her with a grin.

“But you haven’t cooked since…” Since Mom died, she wanted to say, but she didn’t want to spoil her brother’s good mood.

His face dropped into something more serious, and he put a hand on her shoulder. “Octavia. We can’t let Mom being gone stop us from doing things we love. We have to do it because it makes us happy, and all Mom wanted was for her children to be happy.” His smile returned, and he held up a yellow package. “So we’re making chocolate chip cookies!”

It took an hour longer than it should have, considering the flour war, and they ate more chocolate chips than they put in the batter, but finally the cookies were baking. The siblings leaned against the counter together, covered in white powder, taking turns scraping batter off the edge of the bowl.

“Hey Bell?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, O.”


End file.
